


Can We Keep Her???

by Cerio_Valla



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerio_Valla/pseuds/Cerio_Valla
Summary: Something that I finally indulged myself in
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Can We Keep Her???

**Author's Note:**

> Aithusa deserved better- that's all :)


End file.
